Precious Wolf
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: AU, King Yue is head of the Moon Kingdom which is set on becoming an empire. He has recently captured the Crown Prince of Avalon Touya Kinimoto. And within Touya's entourage lay a missing courtier of the Moon Kingdom. Yue's favorite Syaoran Li.
1. Chapter 1

Yue watched impassively as the rebels from Avalon were lead in under armed guard. Despite the royal decree of the late king several sects of commoners and a fair portion of the nobles had still resisted the Moon kingdom's rule. It would be easiest to subdue the commoners if they lost noble backing and so the palace had been besieged immediately and now after nearly 5 months the palace had finally fallen to his army. It was disappointing that it had taken so long, obviously his soldiers needed better training. Focusing on the here and now Yue found himself facing first and foremost Touya Kinimoto, Crown Prince of Avalon. To prevent his struggles the guardsmen had tied his arms to his side and from the dark bruise that was spreading across Kinimoto's darkly handsome face they had knocked him out as well.

"Ah, Prince Touya. A delight I am sure." Yue greeted the captive prince voice and face bland, but not disguising the mockery in the slightest. Touya glared at him from beneath furrowed brows and gave a soft undisguised snort. The guards at his sides twitched, their hands reflexively going to their sword and Yue made an inward note of that; apparently Touya had given them more trouble then he had thought. The courtiers giggled at this show of insolence knowing that Touya's fiery attitude would not last, many of the courtiers had been in a position similar to Touya's not long ago and now they were members of King Yue's court. Of course, Yue would pay specific attention to winning Touya over, Avalon was very important to Yue and he would use all of his temptations to bend the prince's will. And Yue's court was filled with the most beautiful and deadly temptations in the world. "I must say Prince Kinimoto I am very disappointed at your refusal to bend to your Father's last wishes. It is very disrespectful of you."

Touya growled lunging at Yue only to be held back by two guards, Yue watched this all with a detached manner it would not do to seem too interested in Avalon. "At the end my father was nothing more then a puppet monarch because of you and your damn doctors and your damn spells! You twisted him into a weak imitation of a once proud man!"

"Ah, well." Yue smirked and leaned back in his throne, his wings rustling as they adjusted to this new position. "You have no proof I am afraid." Touya snarled at him.

"Kisama." And glared beneath his dark fringe of hair. What was the phrase again, oh yes, if looks could kill.

"Tell me Kinimoto, have you met my twin Prince Yukito?" Yue's less severe brother stepped up to his side, smiling politely at the prisoners as he did with everyone. Yue almost hugged him because he knew from the look on Touya Kinimoto's face that he had him. While the prince might manage to keep his face impassive his eyes told Yue a story of love at first sight. Yukito was useful for that, but surprisingly he was putting up with Touya's adoring gaze. Yukito may have appeared less severe and weaker but Yue knew that his twin could be just as vengeful and was definitely equal to him in strength, and while Yukito's wings were not the pristine white of Yue's but a softer beige Yue knew they were no less impressive then his own. He also knew that his marginally younger brother hated to be viewed as weak and so usually scorned or discouraged any suitors. However Yuki was actually putting up with Touya's obvious idolization, a privilege he had only bestowed on Li Syaoran before and at the time the two had been lovers.

Speaking of Syaoran...

"Captain!" he guardsman snapped to attention at his summons and Yue rose from his throne to stride towards the lesser being. "The wounded are at the back I believe?" The Captain started to salute and was then forced to follow in the King's wake in order to answer his question.

"Uh, yes your majesty. We tried to take as many as we could alive and all but some of them just kept fighting. There's some pretty badly injured ones sire, but they're alive." Yue did not stop to tell the captain that his position nor his life were in danger, feeling that the inferior being could deal with a small slight. Yue stopped as he came before an unconscious figure tied to a stretcher. "Oh that one your majesty. He was a tricky one, fought like the devil during the siege and even after we had his pinned. Uh, we found this when we searched him sire." The guardsman handed him something which Yue took absently, too busy studying to asleep figure. Crouching low to the ground Yue earnestly gazed into the young man's face, tilting it from side to side as he absently listened to the Captain's rambling. "Even once his leg and arm got smashed up, and I know a few of his ribs had to have been broken majesty, he kept throwing spells and cussing and kicking at anyone in range. Managed to kill an officer with one of his martial arts moves, and just one hand too! Mistress Nakuru put a freeze spell on him so we could get him tied down but he just wouldn't quit, so begging your pardon sire, we had to knock him out."

Yue gifted the sleeping figure with one of his rare beautiful caring smiles. Ruefully he realized he should have known, and as he tenderly brushed the hair out of the young man's face. "It is only right I suppose, he did swear that we would have to drag him back here to court 'kicking and screaming'." Standing Yue let the pendant that the Captain had given him earlier dangle from his fingertips, staring at it eerily he gave it a slight kiss before tucking it into his shirt. "Welcome home Li Syaoran." Yue turned back to walk to his throne, aware of the whispers now filling the air. "Our dearest Xiao Ling and my precious Little Wolf."


	2. Chapter 2

1Kat: Dear **Emerald**: I'm glad you like! The idea literally smacked me upside the head and I _had _to write it. I'm so disappointed about Fujitaka though, because he's dead and apparently Yue made him into a puppet king before he died... sigh Oh, and oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter. Though hopefully you all _know_ I don't own CCS.

Syaoran: scowl Otherwise I'd have fallen in love with shudder Hiirigizawa.

Eriol: pops up Yes? glomps Syaoran It's why I've been trying to convince CLAMP to sell it too her.

Kat: fangirl squeal Eriol! Could _you_ do the disclaimer?

Eriol: clears throat Card Captor Sakura does not belong to the great and powerful Kat R. Fair for she is a poor starving college student/babysitter/writer and owns only this 7 pound laptop upon which she writes. If she did own CCS I would have been allowed to tie up my cute little descendant more then once.

Syaoran: faints

Kat: Eh heh. Sorry, but that one scene were he uses the strings on Syaoran? 1 word. Foreplay. And yeah you can kinda see how my slashy mind saw relationship in the show.

Oh, and **dimono-anghel**? To answer your question, yes Sakura is in this and yes this is extremely slashy b/c for some reason I don't take reproduction into the bargain. Sakura _will_ end up with Tomoyo though, that's for sure. And it's definitely Touya/Yukito but as for Syaoran...I kinda turned Syaoran into a manwhore.

Syaoran: wakes up in time for her last line, sighs No honestly. Keep reading. She does.

Kat: Oh! And I'll have CLAMP chars not from CCS alone showing up. Just to fill out the rebels and the court. And yes, I do write many many yaoi pairings. Many.

"Well," Chiraru said as she looked around the room. "It's certainly not a dungeon." The Avalon rebels were admiring the wing in which they were being kept and the many beautifully furnished rooms. Princess Sakura was busying herself untying the ropes around her brother while others helped untie any other restrained Avalonians.

"Don't make a mistake, despite what it looks like we're still in a prison." Touya stated firmly as he rubbed his arms, attempting to get the blood to flow properly again. "We're under armed guard and will be kept under lock and key. The wounded are being taken care of by the same healers who destroyed my father." Silently to himself Touya added that Syaoran Li was apparently more then he had appeared to be and what worried him more then anything else was Li's separation from the rebels. He was being kept 'in his own rooms' separate from the injured, despite the seriousness of his pains, and separate from those in this wing of the castle.

The door to the main room opened and in stepped a guard followed by Prince Yukito, the king's brother. Touya was once again struck by the same feeling of a vice around his heart the others beauty striking a chord deep within him. "The King wishes to speak to you, Touya-san." Yukito spoke and smiled politely at everyone but with extra warmth for Touya. The activity in the wing had stopped everyone halting to look at the prince. Scowling Touya stood up and walked over to the guard and the royal as he came to a halt the guard brought out a piece of rope and Touya scowled fiercer. "There's no need for that corporal." With this quiet sentence the prince lightly gripped Touya's arm and steered him out the door.

When Touya entered the royal suite of rooms the first thing he saw was Syaoran. Tucked up onto a couch and glaring up at another man, presumably a physician from the way he was acting. The brunet's head had been bandaged and he wore his arm in a sling and had his left leg in a splint, his shirt had been removed and allowed his former commander to take in the bruising and the wrapping around his ribs. Li looked up at Touya and his eyes grew wide, reminding the prince of a frightened animal as he was walked by Yukito to Yue's study he never lost the gaze of the young man, until it was cut off by the shutting of the study doors.

"Li-san?" Akechi-sensei's voice startled Syaoran out of his staring and he turned to face the healer. The older man wore a kind smile on his face and adjusted his spectacles as he looked over some notes he had written. "You have in total 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked ones, your leg is fractured in two places but they were both clean brakes and so easy to set. Your arm was broken once and your shoulder dislocated, your wrist is also suffering from a serious sprain. You are terribly bruised and have several deep wounds. I am afraid that it will be bed rest and light activity for at least a month, even with magical treatment." Li nodded, knowing Akechi-sensei would be frank with him. Akechi was not a magician but was still allowed to work with the wounded and ill because of his knowledge of the human body and the fact that his herbal remedies worked very well. "I will be delivering the same prognosis to Yue-heika and Yukito-sama."

Akechi stood and busied himself with tidying up the supplies and equipment he had brought when summoned to see Li-san. Frankly, the older man was worried for the young warrior. He cared for Li-san, always had, Syaoran-kun was only a year older then Akira-kun; Akechi's nephew though noone knew that, and Akira and Syaoran-kun had been important to each other before things started to change and the boys innocent eyes were opened. Both youngsters still retained a small amount of that brilliant innocence but Akechi had to wonder; how long would direct attention of Yue take to ruin that last spark of childhood?

"Akira-kun's been worried about you. He will be returning from his trip tonight." And with this parting Akechi stood and left the room.

Syaoran sighed, shifting a little and wincing when the move jostled his injuries. He had hoped that if he was troublesome enough that the soldiers would kill him, and he knew several of them had been considering it before Ruby Moon showed up. Ruby Moon, otherwise known as Nukuru was a minion of Eriol Hiirigizawa a powerful mage who served under Yue. Syaoran had never considered Hiirigizawa a friend or at least, not the type of friendship he had felt with Akira-kun. With Hiirigizawa Syaoran always felt on guard and uneasy aware that despite his cheerful demeanor Hiirigizawa had an alternate motive for everything he did. Not like Akira-kun who was always so bright and cheerful that it made Syaoran's head spin and he could not control a smile around the other boy. It was one reason why Li had liked Sakura so much at first; she was always so genki it had reminded him of Akira.

Touya frowned at the lounging King and wondered just why he had been brought here. "Ah, Touya-kun. Sit, please." Yukito lead him to a chair in front of the monarch and Touya sat in it, even if he would have preferred to stand. Across the small table between them Yue smirked at him. "Wine?" Mutely, Touya shook his head. "Tell me Touya-kun, what do you know of Syaoran?"

Touya suddenly became aware of Yukito's hands planted on his shoulders and the powerful truth magic now pulsing through his body. His mouth opened on its own accord and the brunet shut it with a snap. As long as he kept his mouth closed... "Next to nothing." Touya growled and shut his mouth again. Yukito was powerful and the magic radiating down from his palms would make it impossible to lie or stay quiet, but he could probably still stay bend the truth a _little_.

"Oh. I am surprised that Xiao Ling would not tell you about his life. After all you were lovers, ne?" The sudden bluntness of the question shocked a 'hai' out of the other man and Yue smiled. "I thought so, but since your koibito did not enlighten you to certain facts about himself allow me." Yue took a sip of his wine and the power flooding Touya was cut off as Yukito removed his hands. "Syaoran is the last true child of the Li clan," Touya was shocked still staring unblinkingly at a smug Yue. "Ah, I see you have heard of them. The Li's were a powerful aristocratic tribe in the Middle Kingdom and they were eliminated by a rival tribe called the Tang and shortly the Middle Kingdom fell to chaos, so I stepped into to... mediate. Imagine my surprise at finding a six year old aristocrat trying to save his country from ruin, not only that but struggling to bring together the families who were branches to the Li clan and save them from falling apart. Syaoran-chan did not stop there though, he also took care of his cursed distant cousin Meiling spending sleepless nights researching a cure to her magic induced madness. I offered him a bargain, I would save his cousin, the leftovers of his clan, and restore order to his beloved country..."

"As long as he came to the Moon Kingdom with me and stayed here." Yue smirked at the stricken expression on Touya's face as he tried to imagine all those hardships piled onto a six year old, he had struggled enough with similar problems just this passing year and had succeeded no better then Li-kun. Still, it filled him with pride that his former lover had handled himself so well. "Syaoran leaped at the offer and came home with me and adapted to life in this castle. When he reached the right age Syaoran took on lovers."

"I'm guessing that would be you." Touya growled, glaring at Yue who merely took a sip of his wine utterly unconcerned with the prince's wrath. Touya was fuming, the kid was only seventeen for christ's sake! Touya knew that Syaoran had been on his own since he was sixteen, his lover had told him that much, which meant he would have been very young at the start of the relationship with that bastard.

"Yukito and I both enjoyed Syaoran's attentions, and he enjoyed himself too." Momentarily the prince of Avalon was stunned, his eyes widening at the implications. Both of the royal twins? Was it really Syaoran's choice? Or had he been forced into it. Though, knowing Syaoran, he might have been paying back his debt in the only way he thought he could; through his body.

Which put a whole new spin on the relationship that Touya had thought they enjoyed.

"I will let you return to your rooms now Touya-kun, you must be tired." Stunned and unseeing Touya allowed one of the guards to lead him back to the other rebels, completely missing Syaoran's look of a deer caught in headlights.

Author: _Heika _ King? I'm pretty sure about my translation. God Bless Wikipedia. Also, if you didn't know, _san _is a common honorific roughly it means 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.' or 'Ms.' _kun_ is used with superiors to inferiors, and freinds of the same social standing, _chan_ basically means 'cute' and is a very intimate term. _Ne_ is used when the questioner is sure of the answer, like 'right' is sometimes used in English. For example:

Li: You're a yaoi fan, right?

Author: And of course I am, so the questioner is sure of his answer. _Koibito_ is a term for 'lover' and is often shortened to _koi_. I might also have the phrase _airen_ used once or twice later b/c it's the Chinese form and Syaoran is from a foreign country.

Li: And note, the pairings have so far been decided as **Syaoran/Yue**, kami-sama why me? Past **Syaoran/Yukito**, which I don't mind too much, past **Syaoran/Touya**, shudder, and **Syaoran/Eriol**, shudder And possibly some hinted at **Syaoran/Akira**.

Eriol: pops out of nowhere, gives Syaoran a heart attack Also showing up will the **Takeshi/Kentaro** pairing from Duklyon, **Fei/Korogane **from Tsubasa Chronicles, past **Tomoyo/Eriol** (whoo hoo!) And definite **Tomoyo/Sakura**. From X/1999 Kat is debating **Subaru/Sheishero **and **Kamui/Fuma**, and a definite pairing to show up is from XXXHolic; **Domeki/Watanuki**! Don't know what the hell to do with Ruby Moon, so unless you want Kat to do something drastic suggestions are welcome!

Kat: giggle And uh... smirk **Akira/Nokoru/Suoh** from Clamp Campus Detectives!

Akira, Nokoru and Suoh commit sepukku


	3. Authors Not

Author: Uhhhhh- okay, maybe I wasn't too clear. CLAMP characters from things other then CCS to appear:

_Akira Iyjuin- cute, genki boy thief from Clamp Campus Detectives and his own side-comic Twenty Mensuo ni Onegi_

_Akechi Iyjuin- Akira's paternal uncle, so no one really knows of their relation b/c Akira has never known his father. Appears in Tweny Mensuo._

_Nokoru Imonayama- mischievous, and a genius he's a blond troublemaker/crime solver in Clamp Campus Detectives, and Duklyon_

_Suoh Takamura- stern and very, very centered on Nokoru he is from an ancient ninja family and serves as Nokoru's bodyguard in CCD._

_Nokoru, Suoh and Akira appear briefly in X/1999, Tsubasa Chronicles, Duklyon, and Twenty Mensuo._

_Takeshi- called Takepon by his partner Kentarou Takeshi is a sort of Power Rangers type character in the 2 book series Clamp Campus Defenders Duklyon_

_Kentaro- is Takeshi's genki and fiery partner who insists on his one dream being a housewife and marrying Takeshi. He even goes so far as to make Takeshi his secretary later in life!_

_Fai- is a cute and cheerful magician and in the true nature of CLAMP is very mysterious. he'll be _fun_ to write!_

_Kurogane- is a grumpy swordsman who is sent by his Princess (Tomoyo-chan!) through time and space in order to discover what strength is_

_I'm debating just how many X/1999 characters will show up but for now expect:_

_Subaru Sumeragi- an onmyouji (best I can get- he mixes magic and science) and deals with ghosts and possessions. _

_Seshirou Sakurazuka- is an assassin with an insane fixation on Subaru. Blind in left eye._

_Fuuma Monou- is a good guy... when not stating that he is Kamui's twin star and going psychotic on humanity's ass._

_Kamui Shirou- is a cute, but angsty individual. At the beginning of X he is a pain in the ass but as time goes on we begin to realize that like most anime characters– he is _vastly_ in need of a hug._

_From XXXHolic- luv the manga_

_Domeki- a stoic boy with the ability to kill ghosts and remarkably pure chi_

_Watanuki- has the ability to attract a large number of ghosts and spiritual beings and is also .. one word: spastic. Still, he and Domeki have great chemistry!_

_I might also have people from Legal Drug show up. _

_(Bangs head on wall too many fandoms!)_


	4. Chapter 4

1Author: Gomen for my long absence.

----

Syaoran stared at his wall glumly, he was lying on his bed in the middle of his lavishly furnished room and he was sulking. It had been two weeks since Touya's visit, so it had been two weeks since the rebels had been granted the ability to wander the palace but so far Syaoran had no visitors. He thought maybe Sakura, or Yamazaki... but apparently he was wrong, the friendships he had formed obviously meant nothing now that they had discovered he was a royal whore. Damn Yue for telling Touya, damn him.

"You _are_ back!" Came a happy voice from Syoaran's window and the brunet turned around to glimpse smiling grey eyes the minute before he was captured in a hug.

"Oof." Syaoran fell back against the bed and smiled down into the boys black hair. "Hey Akira-kun." Akira looked up and his smile positively sparkled, making Syaoran wince a little from the brightness. "Akechi-sensei said that you would be back soon."

"Ah, Akechi-sensei was a real big help after you abandoned me." Syaoran flinched as it appeared his hopes that Akira had not been _too_ mad at him were crushed. Then again Akira did not look seriously mad, he looked about as mad as a cat woken up from a nap. "He gave me lots of good advice." Akira smiled at that.

"See Akira I told you that Akechi-sensei would take care of you." Akira smiled and got off the bruised ad battered boy who tried not to show how relieved he was at the loss of extra weight. "When you left the reason you gave me was that I had family here, and at first I really did not understand that. I mean, my mothers are dead and so is my father. Noone in my mothers family acknowledges me and I have never known my fathers. But I have come to realize that Akechi-sensei is my family." Syaoran's eyes widened and he swallowed, but his worry was unwarranted. "Just like Nokoru, Souh, Nagisa and... like Utako used to be." Oookay, now Syaoran was worried again.

"Used to be? But when I left you and Utako were still going strong." They had been so cute too, professing love to each other and looking so sweet it made everyone see hearts. It made peoples teeth melt too they were so sweet.

"She was a little too open about her relationship with Twenty Mensuo, some high profile people began targeting her so Emperor Yue had her publically discredited and sent somewhere safe."

"_Publically discredited!_" Syaoran bolted straight up in the bed, his eyes burning with the urge to maul someone large with white wings. "I'll kill him!"

"Syaoran-kun, no! It was for Utako-chan's one safety." Akira pleaded and pulled his healing friend back down onto the bed.

"Own safety? Akira I know what it means when someone is 'publically discredited', he said she was nuts." Syaoran was surprised at his friends defense of their liege. Syaoran had never particularly liked Yue before, mainly because the man was using him to steal things but also because of the actions that had been taken against his parents and the fact that Yue's lover was Akira's age.

"The next threat would have killed her." Yue's calm voice spoke from the doorway and Syaoran turned to glower at his ex-lover. "Akira-kun, I received the package, thank you and welcome back. I am sure that Nokoru and Suoh have missed you as well. After all you three have all become so close, though it is a shame that Nokoru and Suoh are already an item. I hope it does not effect your friendship terribly, you being the _third wheel_ and all." Akira blushed and bowed deeply.

"I'll be going then, goodbye Yue-heika, Syaoran-kun." And with that Akira hopped back out Syaoran's window leaving the air charged between the two.

"Such a proper young lad." Yue said before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room leaving a fuming Syoaran in his wake

----

"Ohayo Akira-kun!" Nokoru greeted as the black haired boy stepped into the governing office of Clamp Academy, the largest and best magic school in the moon kingdom. Clamp Academy took up the space of an entire island which floated in the air somewhere just to the west of the capital. Nokoru Imonayama was in charge of the academy as his mother had moved on to play a larger game of politics, Nokoru was young, blond, and a genius but the oldest of the three who ran the university. Suoh Imonayama also helped run the university, he had blue hair and flashing golden eyes, and acted as both Nokoru's bodyguard and his secretary. Akira was the youngest of the three and the treasurer for the campus, he was not a genius but very intelligent especially since he kept up with studies and his treasurer work even when he had to take long breaks for 'family reasons'.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Nokoru-sama, Imonoyama-san." And Akira smiled at them, the exact same smile he smiled at everyone and moved on to his desk to do his paperwork for the day.

At Nokoru's desk, Nokoru and Suoh exchanged glances. "There was pain in his eyes today." Suoh stated grimly, Nokoru flipped open his fan and leaned back in his armchair.

"Yes, and he just got back in last night. I have a sneaking suspicion about who he visited though. I guess we will have to say hello to Li-kun too."

----

In his palace high up in the mountainous north Eriol Hiirigizawa chuckled. How like his 'little descendant' to have managed to gather all the players around him. "Get ready to leave boys, the players are at the table and the cards are about to be dealt."


End file.
